


Bundle of Perfection

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Bundle of Perfection

While they both knew the risks of the path they were heading down, they both agreed it was more than worth it. Donna moved into the bunker after her and Dean had been together almost a year, over the moon to move forward in their relationship.

Most people would think Dean would pale at the idea of bringing another Winchester into the world. That he would be against it, putting his foot down that he was not having kids. Afterall, what kind of life would the child have? What kind of life would they lead, never knowing if their father and uncle would be coming home or not?

However, Dean wanted nothing more than to fill the bunker with the sounds of tiny feet running, fits of giggles, and later on, the sounds of siblings bickering over the pettiest of things. That was something that grew deep inside him from the first time he told Donna he loved her. The way her face lit up, the way she said she loved him, too, and the cute way her nose scrunched lightly as she grinned.

Donna looked forward to telling Dean that he was going to be a Daddy when he got back in from washing Baby. He had no idea that she was testing that morning, and she couldn’t wait to see his face. She was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of tea when he came in. Smiling, she looked over at her boyfriend. “There’s a plate in the fridge for you.” She told him happily.

Dean grinned, walking over to her. “Thanks, sweetheart.” He kissed her forehead before moving towards the fridge. Opening it, he froze. His hand slowly reached in and took out the plate. “Really?!” He asked, looking over at her. He reminded her of a kid on Christmas, something she was looking forward to. Watching Dean with their child(ren) on Christmas morning.

“Really.” She chuckled, nodding.

“Oh, shit, babe.” He breathed, in complete awe. Walking towards the table, he set the plate down and crouched next to her. “I’m gonna be a Daddy!” He was beaming as she turned to face him, running her fingers through his hair. He pushed her sleep shirt up slightly, cupping the sides of her stomach. “Hey, baby. I’m your daddy!” He placed a gentle kiss on her skin before looking up at her. “Thank you, beautiful.”

She couldn’t stop grinning, either. “You did help.” She teased him playfully.

He winked. “I’ll help practice making the next one later.” He told her.

Sam shuffled in and raised an eyebrow. “Please don’t tell me you’re having sex where I eat.” He groaned.

“I’M GONNA BE A DADDY!” Dean jumped up, excited to tell his baby brother. “We’re having a baby, Sammy!” He grinned.

“Congrats!” Sam smiled, pulling his brother in for a hug.

* * *

Sitting at the doctor’s Donna had one hand on her growing bump, and the other was being held by Dean. She was 21 weeks pregnant, and they were eager to find out what they were having. They had gone back and forth over whether or not they even wanted to know until she gave birth. Until reality set in. When Donna was 13 weeks pregnant, Dean had been badly hurt on a hunt.

It was a bittersweet choice to find out- because his next hunt might be his last. It wasn’t something either wanted to think of, but it was the truth. One way or another, he wanted to know what their child was named, and be able to do as much as he could for them. Just in case.

“Hanscum?” The nurse called, and both of them stood at the same time. “Right this way.” She smiled politely at them. “Excited to see your little bundle of joy?” She asked.

Dean was grinning ear to ear. “So ready. I can’t wait to see how much they’ve grown since the first ultrasound.” He told her.

* * *

Sam was sitting in the library when they walked in. He looked up, just as excited. “So? Do I get a niece, or a nephew?!” He asked, getting up and rushing over.

“Meet…” Donna slowly pulled out the ultrasound picture. “Dean Jr.” She told him, showing him. “We’re having a boy!”

He took it, his eyes lighting up. “Is his name really gonna be Dean Jr?” He asked, looking between the pair of them.

Donna chuckled as Dean nodded. “Hell yeah! Can you believe it?!” Dean asked his brother. “Oh, man. We gotta get going on little dude’s nursery!” He noted. “We need to get it painted, and we gotta get furniture, we gotta get decorations…”

“Babe, can we settle for getting some lunch before you go all HGTV on us?” Donna teased. “Maybe chicken wraps? Oh, chicken BLT wraps?” She smiled. “That sounds so good right now.

Sam chuckled, kissing her temple. “I’ll go make those, because I agree- that does sound good.” He smiled. “You want a couple, Dean?” He asked, never knowing what his brother would and would not agree to when it came to her cravings.

Dean nodded. “Sure.” He agreed. “I’ll come help.” He told Sam. “How’s about while we do that, you go think of some things you’d like for Dean Jr’s room?” He looked towards Donna.

“Sure, babe.” She agreed, kissing his jaw. “I’ll stay in the library, come get me when it’s done?”

* * *

Pacing the hospital room, Donna was breathing through her contractions. Her hands were on her back as she muttered curses under her breath now and then. Dean was on his way back, having rushed to the bunker to get the diaper bag. Donna had assured him that he had time, despite him arguing about leaving her. In the end she won, of course.

They had been in town, getting lunch, when she went into labor. She was taken by surprise as her due date was in a week and a half, and she had read most first time mothers went over. But, the baby, being a Winchester, had it’s own plan. “OH, that’s a killer one.” She breathed, leaning on the side of her bed for a moment.

“I’m here, baby, I’m here.” Dean rushed in, dropping the bag on a nearby chair. He instantly rubbed her lower back. “Not gonna let you have our little guy alone, don’t worry.” He assured her.

* * *

Dean sat by Donna’s side as they looked down at their son. Sam was in the gift shop, giving them some time alone. “He’s perfect.” Dean said softly.

“Oh yeah, you betcha.” She chuckled lightly. “Takes after his Daddy.”

He kissed her head. “So, when do we get to work on giving him a baby sister?” He asked playfully.

She smirked. “How about when this one takes his first steps?” She looked up at him. “Who knows when that’ll be.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” He winked.

* * *

Donna walked down into the bunker, just to be nearly tackled by Dean. “Guess what?!” He was beaming.

“What?” She asked, chuckling lightly. “Oh, no. Did you teach him to say ‘son of a bitch’?” She sighed.

“Nope.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the library. “Look.” He was nearly jumping up and down as he pointed to where their son was with Sam. “Our little dude is walking!” He grinned.

She instantly melted at the sight of their 10 month old taking wobbly steps. “Oh, baby boy!” She clapped for him. “What’re you doin’?!” She squeaked when Dean threw her over his shoulder.

“Gettin’ to work on his baby sister! We’ll be back, Sammy!” He called out, walking out of the library.


End file.
